Puella Magi Remi Magica
by Chinnie Ai
Summary: "Because of one girl's sacrifice, the world didn't come to an end..." Global Warming is happening. And right now. One morning Remi Katano wakes up and finds that her parents have left her and her sister to die. What can happen when she meets Kyubey? ONE-SHOT


My first Puella Magi Madoka Magica fan fic! However this is about Remi, an OC. Homura-chan does make a guest appearance here, and of course Kyubey. Please enjoy the story, I hope you like it!

* * *

**Puella Magi Remi Magica**

BOOM! CRASH! BANG! Those were the sounds that woke Remi up from her sleep. She glanced outside and gasped - not in wonder or happiness, but horror. A deep crack was slowly creeping up upon their house. The ground had been ripped apart. An earthquake. She quickly ran from her bed and pounded on her parents' door.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!" she shouted, pounding on the door. There was no answer. She continued to shout. No answer. _What happened? Why won't Mom and Dad answer me?_ She thought. She quickly tore down the door and ran into the room. Her parents werer gone. She couldn't see ANYTHING that could symbolize that they were ever here. All that was left was a letter. It read:

_Remi,_

_When you see this letter, we're already gone. We'll be already on the spaceship to outer space. We haven't told you about this, but the world is ending. Global Warming is happening. And right now. The spaceship's entrance ticket is $100,000,000,000, way too much money to support us, you and Hina. We have thrown Hina away to a nearby trash can, I suppose, and whether if she is alive or not... We don't know. That leaves us $300,000,000,000 to support. We cannot bring you along. We are sorry, but you are to stay here and die. Well, it does serve you right, being an annoying brat after all. Too bad, Remi. You'll die._

_From your loving parents,_

_Minako Katano & Hinata Katano_

Remi stared at the letter, unable to believe what is happening to her. She's going to... die? A huge CRASH! woke her from her nightmarish thinking. Acting quickly, she threw herself out of the window, getting many scrapes and cuts from the broken window's shards of glass. But that didn't stop her. She wanted to live. She also wanted Hina, her little sister, to live along with her. She wanted them to be a happy family again, with nothing stopping them. She searched all nearby trash cans, opening them up and peeking inside, then flinching back when she smelled the things inside. When she finally found her, Hina was trembling inside the cleanest trash can.

"Hina!" she shouted. Hina looked up and saw Remi. She ran to her, and cried in her embrace.

"Remi! I'm scared! Are we going to die?" she howled. Remi patted her back.

"We'll live. Don't worry." she said, but really, she was wondering, herself: _Are we really going to live?_

~...~

"We've got to catch up! We've got to catch up to that spaceship!" shouted Remi. Hina cried.

"Sis, it won't work! Mom and Dad are already ON it. They've probably already left Earth! We can't do it, Remi. We just can't." said Hina. A tear spilt out of her eyes.

"We can't give up! Maybe there's two spaceships! Come on, Hina! If we don't try, we'll die!" said Remi. Hina closed her eyes, and her breathing shallowed. Remi's eyes widened.

"Hina? HINA? Hina, what's wrong? Hina?" she shouted.

"Hey, Remi, what would it be like to die?"

"Huh?"

"I imagine it would be an endless sleep; With no hope of ever waking up again. No thinking, no seeing, no hearing, no smelling, and no tasting. Nothing you can do. Lying in the soil, or burning up until your only ashes, or maybe sailing free in the ocean as nothing but dust... Those are the only things you could do." said Hina. Tears spilled out of not only Hina's eyes, but Remi's as well.

"Hina, what are you talking about...?" asked Remi. "Don't say such depressing-"

"Live on, sis. Live on. Live. Laugh. Love. Do all the things I won't be able to do. Live happily... Live... Safely..." Those were Hina's last words as she closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

"HINA!" Remi screamed, crying her heart out.

"I have to live on, for Hina's sake! I will get revenge on my horrible parents for leaving us! No, I have to do something! I want the world not to end, and for Global Warming to stop!"

"Do you really wish that, from the bottom of your heart? Is that a wish you will sacrifice yours soul for?" A voice sounded from in front of her. Remi looked up and saw a strange, white creature with a bushy tail.

"Yes, yes I do! Can you grant that?" asked Remi intently.

_Don't listen to him!_

"Of course! If you give up your soul for it and become a Puella Magi, that wish will be granted!" it said.

_Don't listen to him! It's a trick!_

"Then I shall have my wish granted. For Hina's sake, I will live on!" said Remi.

_Don't listen to him! It's a lie! You will suffer endlessly, and not be happy! You may die!_

"Great!" it said. A bright light shone from Remi's chest and a jewel appeared.

"Now accept that jewel, and receive your new power, Remi Katano!" it said.

The ground ceased its shaking, and the temperature seemed to come down 6 degrees Celsius. The water that had been flowing in the polar ice caps had turned back into ice. Everything was back to normal. Remi smiled. It was back to normal...

_"Because of one girl's sacrifice, the world didn't come to an end..."_

~...~

"You tricked someone again." said a voice, clearly feminine. The white creature blinked.

"I never trick people. I just got another person to keep the energy source running." it said.

"You're causing deaths. You're a murderer, Kyubey." she said. She tossed her black hair over her shoulder and fixed the red ribbon she wore.

"Madoka..." she murmured. "Madoka..."

* * *

Aww... How depressing. Hina was actually sort of based on Rue. You know, the girl from District 11 in the Hunger Games? Wait, eleven, right? I can't remember right. And how Hina died was totally based on how Rue died. It was depressing. Anyways, tons of cookies to people who review~ Bye bye, and I would love to see your reviews!

~Chinnie Ai


End file.
